


Jingle All The Way

by jane_x80



Series: Etiquette (aka The DiNozzo Pizza and Panty Chronicles) [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Panties, Pizza, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Tony is getting Gibbs the most memorable Christmas presents and Gibbs will get to unwrap his gift on Christmas eve.ForDay 15 of the Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Jingle Bells.





	Jingle All The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel_rah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_rah/gifts), [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This one wasn't exactly a prompt by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots), but she sent me a picture of a particular panty (link to the picture in the end notes) that led to more panties and a really funny conversation on what could happen, and we talked through the plot (plot? what plot??) and here we are.
> 
> I'm also gifting this to hazel_rah, where a conversation with her was what sparked this entire series off. I don't have a proper Christmas gift for you, hon, so I hope you'll enjoy this one! :D
> 
> NSFW. Seriously. ;)

Tony DiNozzo was plotting. It was Christmas Eve and he finally knew what he was getting for Gibbs. He’d been thinking about it for months and unable to come up with anything, because what do you get for someone who doesn’t like anything, and doesn’t really want anything? Oh, sure, he could get the man more bourbon or woodworking paraphernalia, but he’d done that the past couple of years. This year he wanted something extra special. And finally, after much thought and research, he discovered what it was he was going to get for Gibbs. And he knew that there was no way Gibbs would forget this gift or think it in any way boring.

He had to suppress the insane giggles that threatened to overcome him as he thought through his plan on his drive back from the store. He had everything he needed now. Even if he had cut it kind of close. McGee had stayed in the car instead of coming into the store with him, and when Tony had returned triumphantly with his purchases in a black plastic bag that revealed nothing, the junior agent had made a face at him.

Tony had shrugged it off and made suggestive comments about what he was going to do for Christmas and the junior agent had turned away and told him to shut up. Tony didn’t care. It worked well to obfuscate the truth, and besides it kind of was the truth anyway. He did have very lewd plans for Christmas. Although it didn’t involve a woman and he was so going to be fucked and fucked hard, if he had his way. Which, given the gifts he had procured, he would _definitely_ have his way.

He began humming ‘Jingle Bells’ under his breath all the way back to the office, and even when McGee whispered to Kate where Tony had gone to get a Christmas present and Kate kept giving him nasty looks, Tony stayed in a good mood. He kept humming ‘Jingle Bells’ even though Kate elbowed him once to try to get him to stop. The song was so deeply embedded in his subconscious at that point that there was nothing he could do to stop himself from humming it. He didn’t even realize he was doing it until Kate or McGee pointed it out to him. Luckily for him, Gibbs only gave him curious looks, but didn’t say or do anything to stop him.

That evening, he made his way to Gibbs’ house after work by himself. He’d stayed a little late, ostensibly to finish up his paperwork, even though Gibbs asked him why he was working late on Christmas Eve, but Tony gave him a grin and told him that he just liked to get ahead of the paperwork, holiday or no holiday. So Gibbs went home first. After that, Tony finished his paperwork – he hadn’t been lying, he did have some to do, but it was only a tiny bit and he’d delayed its completion in order to be able to give Gibbs a plausible reason for staying late without lying because Gibbs? He was pretty good at knowing when Tony was lying. So he told the man the truth, just not the whole truth. He finished the paperwork within ten minutes of Gibbs leaving, and then he headed for the NCIS locker room where he showered, washed his hair, and scrubbed himself till he was pink all over. And then he carefully cleaned and prepped himself, muffling his moans and trying not to rub his prostate too much no matter how much he wanted to, before toweling himself dry. He put on the new panties he had bought for Gibbs for Christmas.

Gibbs would be unwrapping his present tonight, he giggled to himself. He dressed in a clean dress shirt and slacks, fixed his hair, packed the rest of his things, called Gibbs to give him his ETA, and headed out. As he walked through Gibbs’ front door, the man called out that he’d ordered pizza and it would be delivered soon.

“I hope you don’t mind pizza on Christmas Eve,” Gibbs sounded apologetic. “I forgot to get groceries and have no steaks like I’d planned to make. And I am so not going to the store right now. Too fucking crazy out there with those fucking last minute Christmas shoppers.”

Tony kissed him hello, wrapping his arms around Gibbs, kissing until they were both breathless, and hard, rutting against one another.

“There’s never a bad time for pizza,” Tony said softly. “But I have a surprise for you, though.”

Gibbs’ eyes brightened. “Yeah?”

“Yup! Unlike you, today I braved the crowds and went and got you something during our lunch break.”

“Wasn’t McGee complaining that you went to a sex shop at lunch?” Gibbs frowned.

“Yup!” Tony’s bright green eyes twinkled happily.

“I thought maybe he was exaggerating.”

“Nope!” Tony grinned. “But he waited in the car and didn’t see what I got though. Even though I told him I thought getting him in a sex shop would help get that stick out of his ass.”

“Yeah?” Gibbs chuckled at that.

“Yeah!”

“And you got something at the sex shop. For me?” Gibbs’ expression was surprised and hopeful.

Tony nodded, arms still around Gibbs, kissing him and walking Gibbs towards the couch.

“And you get to unwrap it tonight,” Tony breathed into Gibbs’ ear, making the older man shudder.

“Oh, yeah,” Gibbs moaned as Tony palmed his erection and sucked kisses down his neck, still herding him backwards to the couch. The back of his knees hit the couch and he fell on his ass, but he kept his eyes on Tony who’d managed to stay on his feet.

“You want to take my pants off?” Tony asked, arching an eyebrow, standing right in front of Gibbs, Gibbs’ eyes level with his hard dick.

Gibbs nodded, and, fingers trembling, he undid Tony’s belt and pants and slid them down. He gasped when he saw what the younger man had on underneath – red velvet panties, with a fluffy white strip on top, and a bell set right in the middle of the fluffy waistband. A bell that began ringing intermittently as Tony’s cock hardened even more in his panties at Gibbs’ scrutiny, jostling the bell. Tony kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, the bell ringing softly with his every movement.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Gibbs breathed softly, fingers skimming Tony’s quickly hardening cock. He tweaked the bell, causing it to ring.

“But wait, there’s more,” Tony grinned naughtily.

“More?” Gibbs’ eyes widened.

Tony nodded. “Consider it your gift to me.”

“Anything,” Gibbs said breathlessly as Tony turned to reach down into his pants, bell jingling softly, displaying his ass for Gibbs’ viewing pleasure. Gibbs’ dick hardened even more in his pants when he realized that the panties were thongs, with ruffles all along the waistline in the back, and another set of tiny bells attached to them.

“This is why you were humming Jingle Bells all afternoon,” he chuckled.

Tony straightened up, his expressive eyes beaming mischievously. “Yup,” he agreed.

“Were you wearing these all day?” Gibbs fingered the panties, making the bells ring.

“No,” Tony grinned. “Couldn’t take the risk of jingling all day long.”

“When did you put them on?”

“After you left work. I showered so I’m clean and all ready for you to ring my bell,” Tony winked at him. He shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it carelessly on the floor, and clad only in the jingle bell panties – Gibbs had no other name for it – he climbed into Gibbs’ lap, straddling him. Gibbs stretched his neck up and claimed Tony’s lips again, and they kissed, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, teeth nipping and nibbling, the kiss a promise of filthy things. Tony’s cock was hard enough that it was starting to poke out of the top of his panties, throbbing and bobbing and making the bell ring, plus his movements of rubbing himself against Gibbs’ still pants-encased erection caused the bells to ring rhythmically.

Gibbs moaned as Tony kissed him and rubbed himself so enticingly against him, fingers dancing down his arms, before he laced the fingers of both their hands together. Tony’s kisses were intoxicating, and when Tony moved his arms up above his head, he willingly allowed it, angling his head to give Tony better access to his neck. Tony humping him and sucking on his neck was enough of a distraction that he was completely zoned out, and quite unsuspecting of Tony’s moves, and before he realized it, he had been securely handcuffed to the bars on his downstairs window. His hands were now cuffed above his head.

“DiNozzo?” he asked softly.

“Your gift to me,” Tony said, continuing to leave open mouthed kisses all along Gibbs’ collarbone and slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing down Gibbs’ chest. “Is to let me ride you tonight.”

Gibbs moaned when Tony bit down on his nipple and then sucked it into a hard pebble. “OK,” he moaned, hips thrusting up into Tony. “But did you have to cuff me?”

“Every time I try to ride you, you get crazy and flip us over right when it’s getting crazy good for me,” Tony raised his head and gave Gibbs a grin. “Not that I don’t like it when you manhandle me, but tonight, I just want to ride you until I come. I don’t want your hands on my dick or on me. I just want to come on your cock. Is that OK with you?”

The idea of Tony losing control and coming just on his cock made Gibbs ache to be inside him. He could already picture Tony’s gorgeous dick exploding all over him, covering his belly and chest with his spunk. Gibbs nodded eagerly.

Tony’s exuberant smile made Gibbs believe that he could be happy again, and enjoy the holidays, despite his tragic losses.

“I have one more surprise for you,” he whispered. “But first, let’s get you ready.” He kissed his way down Gibbs’ chest and belly, pushing the shirt halfway off down Gibbs’ arms, but since Gibbs’ hands were cuffed, they wouldn’t be able to get the shirt all the way off.

“I should have gotten your shirt off first,” Tony shook his head a little regretfully. “Mmmh. Well. Lesson learned. Next time.”

“ _Next_ time?” Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Tony laughed at his expression. “If you like this enough, maybe you’ll want to do it again,” he whispered into Gibbs’ ear, making the older man shudder and thrust his hips up into him.

“Yeah, OK,” Gibbs muttered, gasping when Tony’s fingers slid into his pants and grasped his hard cock. Tony pumped him a couple of times, ensuring that he was hard and wanting before he pulled his hand out, grinning at Gibbs’ growl of protest. Then he undid Gibbs’ belt and pants, and Gibbs lifted his hips as Tony slid the pants and boxers down and slid down, kneeling on the floor, taking Gibbs’ shoes and socks off, and pulling his pants and boxers off. Gibbs’ dick was hard and leaking and Tony moved in between Gibbs’ legs and took the time to lick the pre-cum off and suck on the cockhead, making Gibbs moan and his hips twitched upwards, trying to drive his cock deeper into Tony’s mouth.

Tony pulled off and grinned wickedly up at the blue eyes staring down at him when Gibbs growled in protest and strained against the cuffs.

“Don’t strain too hard,” Tony warned him, eyes flicking up to his cuffed wrists. “I couldn’t take the chance that you’d get out of the sex cuffs, so those are my work cuffs. Don’t want you to bruise up. OK?”

Gibbs blew out a frustrated breath and nodded. “Let’s get this going then,” he rolled his hips. “I want to fuck you now.”

“Patience… One more thing, remember?” Tony smirked, reaching into the pocket of his pants, still on the floor. He stood then and Gibbs could see how hard Tony was and hear the jingling of the bells on his panties. Tony slid what looked like a short fuzzy white length up and down his body, letting the bells attached to the thing jingle with his movements. Then, making sure that Gibbs was watching him – and Gibbs was, very very intently watching his every move – he clipped one end to one of his own nipples and gasped at the shock and pain. Gibbs’ pupils dilated even further when he realized that Tony had bought matching Santa-ish white fuzzy nipple clamps. Tony rubbed the other nipple clamp up and down his body, teasing his nipple until it was puckered and a hardened nub before he clipped the other clamp to it. He moaned and closed his eyes, stilling for a moment, hand rushing down to grab his cock to stave off what looked like an the unexpected urge to orgasm, and Gibbs’ cock began leaking at that sound and the sight of Tony’s clamped nipples and his hand on his dick. Tony finally opened those eyes of his, the green barely visible, and he straddled Gibbs again, rubbing their hard ons together through his velvet panties, his cockhead and then some poking out of the top of the panties, the sound of bells ringing bright and cheery.

“Fuck,” Gibbs breathed, getting the fuzzy cord in his mouth and yanking back on it, pulling on Tony’s nipples, making Tony curse and moan, bells jingling merrily, arms around Gibbs’ neck.

“Like it?” he finally panted at Gibbs. “Like your gift?”

Gibbs nodded yanking on it again with his mouth, and Tony moaned, hips stuttering against Gibbs. His hand went down to grab the base of his dick again.

“You better hold off on doing that or I’m going to come without your cock inside me,” he murmured, claiming Gibbs’ lips again, fingers in Gibbs’ hair.

They were lost in the kiss when the doorbell rang. For a moment, neither man stopped, thinking it was the bells on Tony’s panties and nipple clamps making that noise, but when the doorbell rang again, Gibbs lifted his head up.

“Shit, sweetheart,” he swore. “It’s the pizza.” He looked down at himself sitting on the couch naked, except for his shirt hanging halfway down his arms, cock hard and leaking, hands cuffed up above his head. And he looked at Tony whose lips were kiss swollen, hair mussed, wearing only a pair of red velvet panties strung with bells with half his hard dick poking out the top, and nipple clamps with bells on them, one under each nipple and one right in the middle.

“Just a minute!” he yelled out, hoping that it was pizza and not someone like Fornell who would likely just walk in. Although Fornell wouldn’t have used the doorbell. “Undo the cuffs and I’ll get the door,” he told Tony.

“Aw, the pizza girls won’t mind me answering the door like this,” Tony stood, bells jangling. “Good thing they weren’t thirty seconds later or you’d be inside me already,” he winked naughtily and the bells jangled even more as he tried to push his still enthusiastic erection back into the tiny triangle of material. He hopped up and down a couple of times, bells ringing merrily along with the doorbell, and his mind flitted to the time he accidentally walked in on Senior and one of his stepmothers, and immediately his hard on deflated.

“You can’t answer the door like that!!” Gibbs hissed, pulling ineffectually against the cuffs. The goddamned real NCIS issue law enforcement handcuffs so there weren’t any safety snaps or any such thing like sex cuffs might have.

“Psshhhh,” Tony snorted. “Wait right here a minute, ‘kay?” he winked as he grabbed his wallet, pulled out some cash, and strode to the front door, stopping to wiggle his ass and torso, and ringing the bells naughtily before he threw the door wide open, ignoring all of Gibbs’ protests.

But it wasn’t the pizza. It was carolers. The group had begun singing when Tony opened the door, the notes dying out into a shocked gasp as they stared at him, dressed in Santa-themed panties and nipple clamps, holding a wad of cash, all a-jingle belling as he stared back at them wordlessly.

“Oh my god!” one of the carolers gasped.

“Get back in here, DiNozzo!” Gibbs was yelling.

“Honey pie?” Tony turned his head slightly, calling back to Gibbs, eyes still wide with shock. “It’s _not_ the pizza.”

“Who the hell is it?” Gibbs yelled back.

“Ummm…” Tony bit his lips and offered the carolers an apologetic smile. “I’m gonna go now, alright? Merry Christmas, folks. You have a good one now.” Whenever Tony was this flustered, he channeled some of his Midwestern born and raised frat brothers, who were always exceedingly polite when they didn’t know what else to say.

The bells on his nipple clamps and panties jingled as he started to close the doors and suddenly one of the carolers began singing. Jingle Bells. Of course. And one by one the group began chiming in and Tony’s inner imp came back and he began laughing then and tapped his foot along with the jazzy arrangement of Jingle Bells, causing his own bells to ring. He even joined in, harmonizing with them in the chorus.

When they were done, one of the ladies wolf whistled at him, and he winked at her, even though he could hear Gibbs sputtering angrily inside. Thank god he was cuffed to the bars on the window or the carolers would have been treated to the view of a naked and angry Gibbs, Tony thought.

“Merry Christmas!” they yelled at him as they started to walk away.

“Merry Christmas to us!” a few of the ladies tittered, turning back and giving him coy looks.

“Merry Christmas!” Tony waved at them and started to close the door again.

“Your pizza, Underw… I mean, sir?” It was the redhead with the perky ponytail, one of their regular pizza deliverers held out the box. She had arrived and snuck into the crowd of carolers, remaining after they left.

“Oh!” Tony smiled at her gratefully. He took the box off her hands. “Thank you!”

“Omigod, thank _you!_ ” she told him breathlessly, eyes flitting from his cock in his panties, and the nipple clamps and his washboard abs as if she couldn’t decide what to look at. “Thank you so very much, sir,” she whispered fervently, as she turned away.

“Wait, don’t forget your money,” Tony peeled off two fifties and waited for her to turn around and handed it to her. “Thank you and merry Christmas! Thanks to you and your co-workers for your dedicated and very prompt service.”

She stared at the cash, slowly reaching out for it. “I really shouldn’t take this,” she said, her eyes going back to Tony’s body. She held up her cameraphone. “Would you mind?” she asked.

Tony laughed and struck a pose as she snapped several pictures of him. “Merry Christmas,” he told her as he turned away, bells jingling, closing the door.

“Merry Christmas to _me!_ ” he heard her shriek, and he laughed as he walked back in to where Gibbs was red faced, still straining and trying without success to pull his hands out of the cuffs.

“Gibbs,” Tony sighed and shook his head. “You’re going to hurt yourself doing that. It was just some of your neighbors, I guess? Caroling. And then the pizza.”

“I told you to fucking come in!”

“I’m not going to be rude to your neighbors,” Tony told him, setting the pizza box on the coffee table within easy reach of them. He dug the handcuff keys out of his pants pocket on the floor and stuck it by the pizza, where he wouldn’t even need to get off Gibbs to reach it. “Besides, it doesn’t look as if it’s killed the mood.” He looked down and gave Gibbs a significant look, seeing as Gibbs’ dick was still hard and leaking, cockhead flushed almost purple. “I think you _liked_ that people saw me like this and you were restrained and unable to do anything about it.”

“Get over here right the fuck now!” Gibbs glared at him and glared down at his dick, as if his own hard on had betrayed him.

“As you wish,” Tony smiled, and knelt down on the couch, easing himself onto Gibbs’ lap again. Gibbs shuddered feeling Tony’s cold skin on his own heated body.

“Don’t fucking catch cold opening the door naked like that,” Gibbs grumbled.

“I wasn’t naked,” Tony protested, putting his arms around Gibbs’ neck and beginning to pepper kisses on his face and lips, kissing down his neck.

“Might as well have been,” Gibbs murmured before he caught hold of the bell in the middle of the nipple clamp with his mouth and yanked at it hard. Tony bit off a strangled moan and his cock immediately hardened in his panties.

“Fuck,” he gasped. “Do that again.” His hips involuntarily thrust into Gibbs’ erection when Gibbs repeated the move and he moaned helplessly.

“You like that, huh?” Gibbs grinned leaning up and biting on what bit of nipple he could reach and Tony’s resultant moan was downright filthy.

“Wanna come on your cock,” Tony moaned, dropping his forehead on Gibbs’ shoulder, wrapping his fingers around both their cocks and jacking them both off, dicks slotting together, the friction driving him crazy. “Fuck.”

“Come on, then. You’re in the driver’s seat,” Gibbs told him, seeking out and finding that spot on Tony’s neck that always made him gasp and shudder when he sucked on it. “C’mon sweetheart. Come ride me. Ride ‘em, Cowboy!”

Tony raised his head, the green in his eyes just a tiny ring around his blown-wide pupils. He reached up behind Gibbs’ head and found the lube where he had stashed it and began slathering it on Gibbs’ cock, pumping his hand up and down a few times. He raised himself on his knees, and slid the thong strap aside.

“Wait, let me watch you prep yourself, sweetheart,” Gibbs’ voice broke through his haze of arousal. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Prep yourself first.”

“Already did,” he grinned wickedly, dimples flashing as he bit his lip and held Gibbs’ cock steady, rubbing his slippery and prepped hole on Gibbs’ leaking cockhead. “When I showered.”

They both moaned when Tony impaled himself on Gibbs’ dick, dickhead sliding smoothly past the tight ring of muscles. Tony was already breathing hard, his body automatically clenching down on Gibbs’ cock and he was forcing himself to take short, shallow breaths and try to calm down and relax so he could take all of Gibbs into him.

“So fucking tight,” Gibbs groaned. “Fuck, sweetheart. You’re so fucking tight.” He reared his head back, bell in mouth, and yanked on the nipple clamp. Hard.

“ _Arrhhhhhhhhh!_ ” Tony gasped and suddenly he slid all the way down Gibbs’ cock until Gibbs’ balls were snug against Tony’s ass, bells ringing obscenely at the movement. “Oh _fuck!_ ” he screamed.

“Shhhh, I’m sorry baby,” Gibbs tried to soothe him, automatically straining against the cuffs, wanting to put his arms around his boyfriend, hoping that didn’t hurt too badly.

“Oh god, no,” Tony panted. “Fuck that was goooo-oooood-- _unh_ ,” he broke off, gasping as he raised himself up and slid down again, this time angling it so Gibbs’ dick was fucking right into his prostate. “So good,” he breathed, fingers digging hard into Gibbs’ shoulders as he began moving up and down, fucking himself down onto Gibbs’ dick, angling it just so, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was moving up until only the head was inside him and slamming himself down hard, over and over and over again. Gibbs began thrusting up hard as Tony slammed himself down and Tony’s hips undulated and his body rippled around his dick as they continued that way. Tony kept on at that same angle, almost all the way up and down hard, while Gibbs thrust up into him, and Tony’s dick was definitely poking out of the top of the jingle bell panties, pre-cum drooling in strings all the way down onto Gibbs’ belly, bells ringing obscenely with every move, and that image and the sounds of Tony’s filthy moans, the bells ringing, the slap of flesh on flesh, would stay with Gibbs forever.

Gibbs needed for Tony to go faster but the sounds Tony made as he slammed down on his lap was almost enough to make him come. There was a determined look on Tony’s face as he continued to fuck himself deliberately onto Gibbs’ cock, but then Gibbs grabbed the middle bell on the nipple clamp with his mouth and yanked and Tony swore and immediately began speeding up, riding Gibbs furiously, sweat rolling down his face, and Gibbs thrust up, the bells ringing rhythmically as they went faster and faster – accelerando and crescendo, Tony’s fevered brain supplied the musical terms. Faster and louder. The bells were ringing faster and louder, and his moans were rising to a fever pitch. He leaned down, kissing Gibbs fiercely before he leaned back, arms securely around Gibbs’ neck and rode him hard and fast.

Gibbs knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was the hottest sex they had had in a while and sex with Tony was _always_ hot. But right then, with Tony in his lap, riding him, his movements becoming sloppy and uncontrolled and his cock continuously blurting strings of pre-cum, the sound of bells mingling with Tony’s desperate moans as Tony neared his climax, it was almost too much. He didn’t want to blink and miss even one moment of this, wanted to see Tony lose control and come just on his cock, not even his hands on any part of Tony’s body since he’d been cuffed to the window. Fuck, he knew that those bars on the ground floor window were a good idea.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Tony was chanting with every thrust. “I’m so fucking close,” he screamed, tears leaking out of eyes as his body prepared for what promised to be the mother of all orgasms. “ _Nnnh_ , I’m gonna come, Jethro. Yeah, yeah, fuck right there, I love it. Love you. Oh _fuck_ , I’m gonna come, _gonna come!_ ”

“Come on, baby! Come for me,” Gibbs urged.

Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head again as he kept slamming Gibbs’ cock into his prostate and Gibbs watched as he unraveled, his dick swelling impossibly before it began spurting. Gibbs leaned forward, grabbed the bell in his mouth again and yanked hard on the nipple clamps and Tony screamed, his cock erupting and pulsing enormous spurts of cum onto Gibbs’ belly and chest, his ass clenching down deliciously on Gibbs. Gibbs kept thrusting up into Tony’s body, holding off his own release as long as he could, watching Tony closely as he kept moving furiously, fucking himself down on Gibbs, fucking himself through his orgasm, until he couldn’t hold on anymore and with a helpless cry Gibbs thrust up hard, jammed himself as deep as he would go, and let go, pulsing hard into Tony’s ass, filling him up. His orgasm was so intense he whited out for a few moments.

When he finally was able to lift his head, Tony was slumped on top of him, still breathing hard, seemingly completely out of it. His softening dick was still inside Tony and he could feel his cum sliding down, warm and wet, out of Tony and onto his groin.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured, kissing Tony’s hair.

Tony moaned softly.

Gibbs yanked at the cuffs again and huffed in frustration, needing to put his arms around Tony now and hold him close.

“Come on, baby. Just undo the cuffs, sweetheart,” he kept his voice low but his tone urgent. “Tony. Sweetheart. Come on.”

“Hunh?” Tony lifted his head, green eyes half mast, blearily looking at him.

Gibbs shook his wrists, letting the cuffs rattle to get Tony’s attention. “Let me go, sweetheart.”

Tony grabbed hold of the back of Gibbs’ neck again and blindly reached back onto the coffee table with one arm, holding tight to Gibbs with his other arm, finding the cuff key where he had put it earlier. He brought his arm back and crumpled on top of Gibbs, seeming to lose himself. Again, Gibbs had to urge him to undo him. Tony managed to put the key in Gibbs’ hand and collapsed onto Gibbs’ chest again, with a whimper.

Gibbs quickly undid the cuffs and put his arms around the man puddled on his chest. “Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered, running his fingers through Tony’s hair and rubbing up and down Tony’s back soothingly, ignoring the rush of blood to his fingers, making them ache and tingle. “Shhh, baby. I gotcha.” Which reminded him. “Sweetheart, I’m gonna get the clamps off, OK?” he whispered softly.

Tony made an incomprehensible noise.

“OK?” Gibbs asked again. “Gonna get the clamps off?”

Tony’s head moved a little, barely a nod.

“Here we go,” Gibbs unclamped one of Tony’s nipples and Tony shuddered, hips thrusting, causing Gibbs’ dick to slip right out of him. “One more time,” Gibbs told him and unclamped the other, and Tony cried out, helplessly spurting more cum onto Gibbs’ belly. Gibbs immediately gently licked at Tony’s red and tortured nipple, one then the other as Tony clung to him, whimpering and moaning. Gibbs pulled him close and wrapped his arms around him, dropping soft kisses in his hair, on his neck, his shoulders. “I gotcha, sweetheart,” he repeated softly, over and over.

Finally, he was able to coax Tony off his lap and up the stairs. He wiped him down as best he could as he lay on the bed, curled into a ball, and after he wiped himself down, Gibbs put the pizza in the oven to keep warm, knowing that whenever Tony recovered, he would be starving. And then he went back upstairs, slipping into bed and pulling Tony to him, sighing as the younger man curled himself around his body, head pillowed on his chest, sighing softly.

“I gotcha,” he murmured, kissing Tony’s head. “Love ya, sweetheart.”

“Love you,” he heard Tony mumble into his chest.

Gibbs sighed. Sometimes Tony did this to himself, when the sex was both intense and overly emotional for him, he ended up a clingy, boneless puddle, needing reassurance and Gibbs’ touch. Luckily Gibbs was more than happy to give it to him. But the sex had been really, really good, though, letting Tony ride him and use him like that, and him unable to do anything but take it. He found himself looking forward to being cuffed again, and letting Tony get off on him however he liked, although this time he would be sure not to have ordered pizza or have carolers ringing his doorbell. He shook his head and rolled his eyes to himself, tightening his arms around Tony and kissing his head again, thinking of Tony in his jingle bells panties and nipple clamps, carelessly answering the door. His neighbors seriously got an eyeful that time. Oh well. Not that Tony had anything to be ashamed of. Goddamnit. But he knew that he would need to institute some kind of punishment for Tony to have answered the door so provocatively (un)dressed. Not to mention that Tony had actually called him ‘Honey pie’. Where the hell that came from he didn’t know, but he knew he couldn’t let it stand. That definitely called for punishment. He would have to hit that sex shop again to figure out the appropriate punishment.

Ah, the sex shop, Gibbs sighed happily. He’d been back there since Abby had told him where to get truly kinky panties and looked around. There were lots of things to try. And Tony would always be up to trying them. Tony had had the right idea about the Christmas gift for him. The panty and the nipple clamps? Gibbs couldn’t have asked for more. They would definitely need to explore that more, especially given Tony’s reactions to the clamps.

Tony sighed and shifted in his arms, making a noise that sounded like a question.

“Shhhh,” Gibbs kissed him and smoothed his fingers over Tony’s hair and down his cheekbones. He was probably thinking too hard as that sometimes disturbed Tony’s rest. “It’s OK. I gotcha.”

“Mmm,” Tony mumbled words he couldn’t make out into his chest, threw a leg over Gibbs’ legs and plastered himself onto the man.

Gibbs sighed and looked out the window at the night sky, cloudless and dotted with stars. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered softly to his girls. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” he kissed Tony’s head. The answering sigh and mumbled words followed by Tony trying to burrow into him made him smile.

All was right in Gibbs’ world. Even if he would have to avoid the neighbors for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! :D
> 
> This very naughty story was inspired by [these panties](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/121584091165-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) (emailed to me by RPD), and also [this set of panties and nipple clamps](https://www.amazon.com/Jingle-Bells-Christmas-Nipple-Perfect/dp/B00PEB7NQY) (found after more 'research'). I combined the two for the purposes of the story. When RPD emailed me a link to the thong jingle bell panties, I believe I literally wrote back to her something along the lines of I MUST WRITE THIS STORY!! LOL.
> 
> The songs for this story are:  
> * [Jingle Bells](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlWkUGjoLRY) (Michael Buble ft the Puppini Sisters)  
> * [Jingle Bells](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0VK4BbTQBA) (Men wearing Boxers - I don't know what else to call them!) :D
> 
> Thank you to RPD and hazel_rah for being my friends, and thank you to you all for reading, commenting, kudo-ing, and having fun with me! <3 
> 
> <3  
> -j  
> xoxo


End file.
